You Are In Love
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Dunia, entah mengapa, selalu bersekongkol untuk membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta. Berulang kali, dan terkadang tanpa alasan. (Dan bukan berarti mereka keberatan dengan itu.) [Tsukki/Yama, oneshot collection]
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Chapter 1: Relapse**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

"Tsukki." Tadashi menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap detak jantungnya bisa _sedikit saja_ mereda, karena ia tahu ia biasanya meracau jika sedang gugup setengah mati. Tangannya berkeringat, terkepal erat di sisi tubuh, sementara matanya menatap hamparan rerumputan yang terpangkas rapi di belakang gedung olahraga. "Kau tahu, selama ini aku—aku—"

Ini sulit. Tadashi selalu menduga bahwa mudah saja untuk menyatakan cinta pada sahabat baiknya, karena toh itu adalah kejujuran yang tidak lagi bisa dipungkiri, karena _ia tahu_ cepat atau lambat mereka harus menghadapi situasi ini—menghancurkan dinding yang ada sekuat tenaga, dan membiarkan apa yang selama ini terperangkap di antara mereka meluap—tetapi nyatanya, ya, _ini memang sulit._ Lidahnya kelu. Tiap kali ia mencoba bersuara, ada yang terasa solid di tenggorokannya, membuatnya tercekat, kegugupannya terduplikasi dengan semena-mena.

Namun, hanya sekarang kesempatannya, bukan? Jika ia menunggu lebih lama, Tsukishima akan pergi lebih jauh dari jangkauan. Jika ia menunggu lebih lama, mungkin ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"Aku… selalu menganggapmu menarik, kau tahu?" Ia berujar, perlahan, mengeja kata per kata di dalam kepalanya sebelum betul-betul dilisankan. "Kau pintar dalam pelajaran, selalu mendapatkan minimal dua lusin cokelat pada Hari Valentine, dan belakangan Pelatih Ukai selalu memuji caramu mengobservasi pemain lawan di lapangan. Kau pembuat strategi yang baik, seperti ketika kau sedang bermain _game_ , tak pernah terkalahkan. Kau… kau betul-betul bisa segalanya." Tadashi menggaruk sisi pipi, tersenyum sebentar di sela-sela kegugupan. "Dan—dan aku selalu menyukaimu yang seperti itu, Tsukki. Sangat, sangat menyukaimu."

Ia menelan ludah, wajahnya menghangat, dan ia yakin itu bukan karena pancuran cahaya matahari senja yang tengah membanjiri halaman belakang sekolah.

"…sangat, Tsukki. Aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu—menyayangimu. Dan kupikir—kupikir kau harusnya sudah tahu…?"

Ini memalukan; mengakui perasaannya pada kenyataannya hanya membuat Tadashi merasa rentan dan _terpapar_. Namun ia juga tidak ingin menyesal, tak ingin bersikap pengecut dengan melangkah mundur di tengah-tengah perjuangannya. "Aku—aku menyukai senyummu. Juga ketika kau menungguku pagi-pagi di persimpangan jalan, aku menyukaimu karena kau tak pernah sekalipun protes padahal setiap hari aku membuatmu menunggu lama di sana."

 _Atau itu hanya bagian dari rasa kasihan dalam diri Tsukishima?_ Tadashi ingin percaya bahwa Tsukishima memang tidak keberatan. Bahwa, setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, ia bisa dengan bangga mengklaim dirinya sebagai satu-satunya sahabat baik Tsukishima Kei. "Kau selalu mengajariku Sejarah Jepang dan Matematika ketika aku memintamu. Kau mengizinkanku meminjam CD lagu yang kau dapatkan dengan susah payah di toko barang bekas, dan kau tidak pernah protes ketika aku baru mengembalikannya berbulan-bulan kemudian."

Helaan napas lagi.

"Kau juga selalu membiarkanku menyandarkan kepala di bahumu ketika kita bepergian dengan bus, dan kau juga selalu memberiku sebagian dari kentang gorengmu karena kau tahu aku sangat, sangat menyukainya." Pipinya semakin memanas, terutama karena ingatannya terbangun tanpa ia inginkan, mengulang fragmen demi fragmen memori ketika ia merasa Tsukishima setidaknya _tidak membencinya_. Pemuda itu hanya tidak mahir merangkai kata-kata yang menyenangkan, dan pada akhirnya mencoba menyampaikan banyak hal dengan tindakan. Terkadang, ketika teringat dengan hangatnya pundak Tsukishima, atau dengan senyum tipis si pemuda yang hanya diulas ketika mereka sedang berdua saja, Tadashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati: apakah Tsukishima juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Apakah Tsukishima juga memikirkan Tadashi setiap malam hingga baru bisa tidur setelah lewat pukul dua belas.

Tadashi merasa lancang, jika ia berani-beraninya mengharapkan kemungkinan tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

" _Selama kau tetap di sampingku, aku bisa terus berjuang_." Tadashi mengulum senyum malu, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi mengecup ujung hidungnya. Dingin. Ia semestinya tidak meninggalkan jaketnya di dalam gedung olahraga. "A-Aku—aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang keren seperti Hinata dan Kageyama, kau tahu? Dan itu memang benar. Aku akan terus berjuang jika kau tetap mendukungku."

Jantungnya sekarang berdebar keras sekali. Tadashi takut dunia bisa mendengarnya, detakan demi detakan yang mewakilkan kegugupan sekaligus rasa takutnya untuk mengungkapkan _semua ini_.

"A-Aku menyayangimu. Kau tidak perlu menjawabku sekarang juga, sungguh! Aku hanya merasa kau _perlu_ tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu. Bahwa aku selalu senang jika bisa membantu dan mendukungmu setiap saat, Tsukki."

Dan saat Tadashi mendongak, di hadapannya ia melihat Hinata Shouyou yang melebarkan cengiran, mata anak lelaki itu berseri-seri, dua jempolnya teracung.

"Yamaguchi! Apanya yang payah dari pernyataan cinta ini? Kau keren! Tidak butuh latihan lagi!"

"…tapi, Hinata..." Tadashi mengerang, darahnya masih terasa mendidih di balik pipi. "Apa kau tidak merasa pernyataan cintaku—payah sekali? _Keju_?"

"Tidak sama sekali! Kau keren! Pernyataan cintamu keren!"

"Terlalu banyak hal yang menurutmu 'keren', di dunia ini." Mau tak mau Tadashi tertawa, sebab bagaimanapun keantusiasan Hinata membuatnya geli. Mereka masih duduk berdampingan di undakan tangga yang letaknya berada di belakang gedung olahraga, botol minuman terabaikan di atas lantai. Kira-kira lima belas menit lalu Hinata bersikeras bahwa Tadashi tidak lagi membutuhkan 'latihan' untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Tsukishima Kei—tetapi Tadashi sama-sama keras kepala, dan berakhir memohon pada Hinata untuk mendengarkannya berlatih mengungkapkan perasaan.

Pilihan Tadashi mungkin tidak terlalu tepat, mengingat kepekaan Hinata yang begitu meragukan ini.

"Aku masih berpikir bahwa yang tadi itu… memalukan." Tadashi mengangkat kedua lengan, lantas menutupi wajah dengan dua telapak tangannya. Hangat. Ia merasa telinganya bisa kapan saja mengeluarkan asap jika wajahnya memanas lebih lama. "Bagaimana kalau Tsukki menjauhiku setelah ini? Bagaimana kalau Tsukki _tidak_ menyukaiku? Hinata?"

"…kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena! Aku sekalipun kadang… tidak bisa membaca isi hati Tsukki. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan membalas perasaanku, atau akan menganggapku menjijikkan setelah ini—"

"Tidak akan." Hinata memotongnya, suaranya terdengar penuh keyakinan. "Tsukishima menyukaimu, Yamaguchi."

"Teori darimana itu?" Tadashi tertawa, dua tangannya masih menutupi wajah. "Tidak perlu repot-repot menghiburku, Hinata. Aku… kupikir aku harus mempertimbangkan pilihanku…? Mungkin aku dan Tsukki semestinya berteman saja…"

Hinata terdiam, begitupun Tadashi. Kedua telapak Tadashi terasa sejuk di wajah, dan matanya terpejam lagi. Tadashi mendengarkan suara rerumputan yang disibak angin, juga dekut camar yang melintas di langit. Ada suara langkah kaki di latar belakang, semakin mendekat, mungkin Ennoshita atau Tanaka yang baru menyelesaikan porsi latihan tambahan mereka. Ah, Tadashi semestinya cepat berkemas, sebelum Tsukishima menunggunya terlalu lama.

Lalu, pernyataan cintanya? Mungkin masih bisa menunggu. Sampai bulan depan, tahun depan, atau ketika hari kelulusan…

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

Seseorang bergumam di sampingnya. Suara rendah dan datar, tepat di dekat telinga. "Pernyataan cinta yang barusan."

Tadashi mengerjap, punggungnya reflek menegak ketika ia merasakan tangan seseorang menggamit punggung tangannya, menjauhkan satu telapak tangan Tadashi dari wajah. Sinar matahari terlihat menyilaukan, merembes ke retina, oranye-terang senja yang belum berakhir.

"Ah—"

Ia menoleh dalam ketergesaan yang dibubuhi rasa panik dan detail yang kini diraup matanya sama sekali tak membuat Tadashi merasa lebih baik. Tsukishima; rambut pirangnya terlihat keemasan di bawah sinar matahari, kening berkerut, mata sewarna madu itu memicing seolah tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu penjelasan. Tangannya terasa hangat, hangat sekali ketika merengkuh jemari Tadashi dalam genggaman longgar—tetapi ia _tidak bisa_ serta-merta merasa bahagia atas pengetahuan tersebut. Tidak, tidak sama sekali…

"T-TSUKKI?!"

Tsukishima berpaling darinya hanya dalam hitungan setengah detik, garis di antara kedua alisnya bertambah. "Hei, aku tidak bermaksud menguping—"

"Jadi kau semenjak tadi mendengarkan—"

"Kau dan Hinata seharusnya berbicara lebih pelan—"

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku mendengar semua—"

"M-Maaf, Tsukki—"

"… Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf—"

"Lupakan saja yang tadi!"

Genggaman Tsukishima pada tangan Tadashi mengerat, dan itu berhasil membungkam racauannya. Tadashi terkesiap, tetapi ia berujung merapatkan bibir dan menundukkan kepala, berusaha mengabaikan badai kepanikan yang berpusar dalam benaknya. Ia tak perlu bercermin untuk mengukur seberapa memerahnya wajahnya kini, ia tak ingin menoleh sebab ia tak ingin Tsukishima menertawakan kekacauan yang kini menghuni setiap garis ekspresi di wajahnya. Dan saat itu pula, dengan kengerian melintas di sorot mata, Tadashi menyadari Hinata telah **pergi** dari sana. Sejak kapan? Mengapa? Mengapa **Tadashi** yang lagi-lagi harus menanggung takdir semalang ini seorang diri?

Keringat dingin menitik di pelipisnya, terasa sangat simbolis dengan determinasi Tadashi untuk segera mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di bawah permukaan bumi demi menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau boleh melupakan… yang kukatakan pada Hinata tadi…"

Itu upaya terakhirnya untuk membantah Tsukishima Kei. Suara Tadashi sedikit gemetar akibat rasa takut; kekhawatirannya bagai lubang hitam yang menyedot seluruh sudut pandang positif yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

"…tidak mau." Tsukishima bergumam—dan Tadashi bisa _mendengar_ senyum dalam nada bicara Tsukishima, mungkin pemuda itu sedang menyeringai sekarang, menertawakan kebodohan Tadashi. Sama sekali bukan reaksi yang mengherankan.

"Tsukki…" Ia menekankan satu telapak tangannya yang masih menutupi wajah pada kulit pipinya yang memanas, matanya terpejam. "Jangan menggodaku lagi, ya? Sudah cukup—"

Ia disela lagi; tapi kali ini bukan oleh kata-kata, melainkan oleh genggaman tangan yang mengerat. Jemari Tsukishima terjalin di antara jari-jemarinya _,_ dan meski Tadashi merasa bahwa terkadang ia kesulitan untuk membaca isi hati Tsukishima, ya, kali ini setidaknya ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang terasa _keras kepala_ dalam gestur Tsukishima tersebut. Tadashi menurunkan telapak tangan yang semenjak tadi melingkupi wajah, mata melirik Tsukishima dengan sedikit kalut.

"Aku bukan sedang… menggodamu."

 _ **Lalu?**_ Dalam kefrustasiannya, Tadashi begitu ingin menyerukan pertanyaan itu keras-keras, ia ingin mengulurkan tangan untuk mengguncang kedua bahu Tsukishima, melancarkan segala protes tentang _mengapa bisa-bisanya Tsukishima mempertahankan nada bicara jemu itu pada suaranya_ , tetapi otot-otot tubuhnya terasa lemas, tak berdaya, dilumpuhkan oleh rasa malu yang entah akan mereda kapan. Dalam hati, Tadashi mengerang, tak paham mengapa Tsukishima menggenggam tangannya, mengapa Tsukishima belum berdecak jijik dan kemudian mengatakan, _lebih baik kita berteman saja; aku tidak pernah berminat denganmu, sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Seharusnya kau yang paling mengerti itu, kan, Yamaguchi?_

"Aku…" Tsukishima berdeham. Tadashi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi, bahwa senja menciptakan trik cahaya yang membuat wajah Tsukishima terlihat sedikit memerah. "Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak ingin…" Tadashi tertunduk, menggigit ujung bibir. "… mempermalukan diriku lagi."

Ia ingin menutup kedua telinganya, tergoda untuk mengubur wajah dalam lingkupan lengan seraya berharap Tsukishima segera jengah dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, tetapi Tsukishima terasa nyata di sampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya. Belum melepaskan. _Mengapa?_ Tadashi telah menaruh ekspektasinya di titik terendah, tetapi mengapa jantungnya masih berdebar? Mengapa, meski ia sangat ingin, ia tidak bisa mengusir Tsukishima dari dalam kepalanya?

"Ini _memang_ memalukan." Di sampingnya, Tadashi mendengar Tsukishima bergumam. Suara yang ia sukai; rendah dan dalam, terdengar sejuk di telinganya. Tadashi terkesiap ketika ia merasakan Tsukishima menariknya agar lebih merapat—kini bahu mereka berbenturan, dagu Tadashi dekat sekali dengan kain jaket Tsukishima, membuat napasnya tertahan lama.

Sebagai tanggapan yang terlambat, Tadashi mengangguk samar. Ini memang memalukan. Dan ini, _sama sekali tidak adil_.

Ini tidak adil.

"Karena itulah." Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, tetapi jalinan jemarinya dan Tsukishima terlalu erat. Tadashi menelan ludah, hanya bisa berharap Tsukishima berhenti keras kepala. "Karena ini memalukan, kau harus melupakannya…"

Tsukishima menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa Tadashi terjemahkan maknanya; ia hanya tahu bahwa mata keemasan itu terlihat seindah dan secemerlang yang ia kenal, dan kini tengah memandangnya seakan-akan Tadashi adalah sebuah teka-teki yang sukar dipecahkan. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Tadashi bisa melihat pemuda di sampingnya merona; jejak warna merah yang menyebar perlahan, mulai dari ujung telinga, lantas merambat ke pipi dan kulit leher.

Sama sekali bukan ilusi yang diciptakan senja. _Sama sekali bukan_.

" _Tadashi_." Tsukishima berujar lagi, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, dan nada bicara itu begitu lembut, serasi sekali dengan suara dedaunan yang bergemeresak akibat disibak angin, membuat rasa panas di pipi Tadashi serta-merta berpindah ke matanya.

Saat itulah, seketika saja, _Tadashi mengerti_.

.

.

 **end**

.

 **a/n:** Happy Tsukkiyama day! Ceritanya saya mau kelarin birthday fic Yamaguchi duluan, tetapi rupanya lebih lancar ngetik one-shot yang ini, jadilah saya post ini duluan biar setidaknya on-time sama tsukkiyama day, ehehe. Dan rencananya, fic ini bakal jadi kumpulan drabble/one-shot, dengan berbagai tema tapi pairingnya tetap tsukkiyama. Udah ada beberapa ide sih, dan saya pengen bikin fic dari request-an di fb juga, doakan saya bisa update rutin ya! Terima kasih telah membaca~ :'D


	2. A Sky Full of Stars

.

 **Chapter 2: A Sky Full of Stars**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(early warning: contains spoiler from Haikyuu Season 3 episode 7)

.

.

"Aku akan mencari dokter yang bertugas di sini. Tunggu sebentar."

Kei hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Shimizu menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dalam 'tuk' pelan. Satu tangannya menyeka sisa keringat di pelipis, sementara rongga hidungnya dipenuhi aroma antiseptik yang mendominasi ruangan. Hening. Kei melihat ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan selembar daun mapel yang berayun jatuh, angin bertiup dalam embusan hangat seolah-olah lupa bahwa musim panas telah lama usai. Dan jantungnya masih berdebam di telinga, keras, sisa adrenalin pertandingan yang tak henti-hentinya membuat Kei teringat bahwa ia _belum_ terbebas dari apapun.

Begitu sulit untuk merasa tenang. Betapapun ia berkata bahwa ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk beristirahat, betapapun otot-otot kakinya mulai terasa merintih akibat stamina yang tergerus, Kei tahu bahwa pertandingan masih berjalan. Sengit. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Hinata tanpanya? Jika Kei pergi, itu artinya pertahanan tim mau tak mau berkurang. Kei telah menemukan temponya dengan susah-payah, memperkirakan strategi demi strategi yang dirangkai tim Shiratorizawa seraya memasang fokusnya penuh-penuh pada _ace_ tim mereka, Ushijima dan serangan ofensifnya yang seolah tak mengenal lelah—tetapi mengapa tangannya harus terluka _sekarang_? Setiap denyar rasa nyeri di jari-jarinya membuat kegusaran Kei berlipat ganda. Ia mengatupkan rahang serapat mungkin, kekecewaan bergolak dalam pusaran menjengahkan di dasar perutnya.

Ia tahu, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerah dan berhenti berusaha. Akiteru telah mengatakannya, bukan? Bahwa timnya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu, mempertaruhkan apapun agar mereka bisa merebut kemenangan pada _set_ terakhir. Dengan ataupun tanpa Kei. Dengan getir Kei berpikir bahwa, ya, tanpa dirinya pun mereka bukannya tidak berguna. Ia pikir Tuhan masih memberkati timnya, barangkali juga takkan segan-segan untuk meminjamkan keberuntungan dan nasib baik di detik-detik terakhir. Itulah _Karasuno_ , bukan? Paduan dari keberuntungan, sedikit kerjasama, dan nasib baik. Kei hanya akan menghambat jika ia bersikeras bermain dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mungkin ini adalah cara Tuhan berbicara padanya, bahwa _usaha keras_ hanya akan berakhir buruk. Bahwa sampai akhir pun, nasib baik barangkali belum ingin menolehkan kepala pada Kei. Ia tersingkirkan dari lampu sorot sementara orang-orang berbakat mematenkan posisi mereka di jalan yang selama ini ia buat.

Tak apa, bukankah ia setidaknya telah berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu agar timnya sejengkal lebih jauh dari kekalahan? Lebih dari ini, itu urusan mereka. Jika Karasuno kalah, Kei mungkin hanya akan tertawa, mengatakan bahwa jatah keberuntungan mereka telah habis untuk tahun ini, dan bahwa mereka bisa _bertaruh_ lagi tahun depan. Pertandingan baru, strategi baru. Mudah. Akan ada anak-anak kelas satu yang merepotkan dan perlu digembleng lewat latihan keras, tetapi itu urusan Ennoshita dan wakil kaptennya nanti. Tahun depan barangkali mereka bisa bersinar lebih dari ini, _lebih beruntung_ dari saat ini.

Lalu mengapa kejengkelan itu masih tersisa di dadanya, Kei tidak tahu.

"Tsukki?"

Ia mengerjap. Lamunannya pecah dalam hitungan detik. Kepalanya lalu menoleh, mendahului pertimbangan dalam benaknya.

"Yamaguchi."

Tak ada pertanyaan, karena entah mengapa ia tahu Yamaguchi cepat-lambat akan mengikutinya. Ikut campur, seperti biasa. Kei merapatkan bibir, teringat dengan raut khawatir Yamaguchi beberapa belas menit lalu di lapangan, ketika mereka menukar tatap tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kecemasan yang menurutnya kelewat berlebihan. "Pelatih Ukai akan memarahimu, kau tahu?"

"Tiga menit."

Kening Kei berkerut. "Apanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau cuma tiga menit." Yamaguchi berujar tanpa beban, berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Aku tinggal beralasan aku baru dari toilet. Mudah."

Dan, _untuk apa?_ Seharusnya Yamaguchi tak berada di sini. Pertandingan masih berjalan sengit, keberadaan _pinch-server_ adalah hal krusial terutama ketika mereka tengah terdesak. Semestinya Yamaguchi juga mengetahui itu, bukan? Dengan sangsi Kei menatap Yamaguchi, berusaha mengurai makna dari ekspresi Yamaguchi seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan selama ini jika Yamaguchi menolak memberi penjelasan, tetapi yang ia jumpai di sana adalah kekeraskepalaan, determinasi yang menurutnya tak ada kaitan dengan pertandingan mereka. _Untuk apa?_ Kei mengulang pertanyaannya dalam hati, separuh berharap Yamaguchi bisa _mendengar_ itu dari matanya yang kini dipicingkan sengit.

"Dua menit setengah." Pada akhirnya Kei berujar lagi, memutus kontak mata lebih dulu, kendati ia toh tidak benar-benar menghitung sisa waktu mereka. "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu." Kei menghela napas, menatap tangannya yang semenjak tadi dikepalkan. Darah telah mengering di sana, menciptakan jejak merah gelap di kulitnya. "Karena luka ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa."

Yamaguchi tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah ketika telah berhadap-hadapan dengan Kei, kemudian menghembuskan napas dan lantas duduk di samping Kei. Hangat tubuh Yamaguchi terasa familiar, mengenyahkan kesendiriannya semenjak tadi, dan Kei tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa-bisanya merasa lega tanpa alasan jelas. Mungkin ini memang sedikit mencemaskan: rupanya Kei tak terbiasa berjauhan dengan pemuda itu terlalu lama, atau mungkin kerisauannya akan hasil pertandingan membuat Kei _butuh_ berbicara dengan orang lain, siapapun itu, entahlah. Satu yang ia tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa ia tidak ingin dua setengah menit ini berlalu dengan cepat. Kei membiarkan pundak mereka bersentuhan, dan tanpa perlu melirik Yamaguchi, Kei tahu Yamaguchi sedang mengulum senyum geli.

"Aku tahu, Tsukki."

"Dua menit sepuluh detik." Kei pada akhirnya menoleh, kini suaranya sedikit mengejek, dibarengi seringai tipis di bibir. Dan Yamaguchi membalas pernyataan Kei dengan tawa pendek, kendati Kei tak melewatkan ekspresi yang sekilas berkelebat pada wajah si pemuda—Kei dapat melihat kekhawatiran itu tetap tinggal, mengendap, bahkan meskipun Yamaguchi berusaha keras menyembunyikannya.

"Kau bermain selama 4 set penuh." Yamaguchi bertutur setelah sempat membisu; suaranya selembut yang Kei kenal dan pemuda tersebut lantas tertunduk sedikit, matanya terarah penuh-penuh pada tangan Kei yang terluka. "Wajar saja kalau tanganmu cedera."

"Mungkin pengalamanku memang masih kurang."

"Mungkin Ushijima memang sekuat yang kita perkirakan." Yamaguchi membantahnya dengan segera, dan sesuatu terdengar agak goyah di suaranya: tanda bahwa ia sedang menyimpan suatu keragu-raguan. Kei hanya terdiam, dalam hatinya ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa memahami Yamaguchi semudah ini. Mungkin karena tahun-tahun panjang yang mereka habiskan bersama, nyaris tak pernah terpisahkan satu sama lain, dengan Yamaguchi yang selalu berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah Kei serta Kei yang berupaya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meninggalkan Yamaguchi terlalu jauh di belakang.

"Mungkin."

"… pasti sakit. Um, lukamu."

Kei bisa merasakan jari Yamaguchi meraihnya. Uluran tangan itu ragu-ragu, hanya menggamit kelingking Kei dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, seolah-olah ia bisa menghilang dan tak tergenggam lagi jika Yamaguchi ceroboh sedikit saja. Kei bergeming untuk beberapa detik, wajahnya mulai memanas dan karena itulah ia berpaling sedikit. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Begitukah?" Yamaguchi tertawa. Ada ledekan di suaranya tetapi Kei tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantah. Ia hanya berharap ia bisa sedikit saja bersikap kasual di hadapan Yamaguchi sekarang, sebab mendadak setiap sendi di tubuhnya terasa kaku, lidahnya kelu dan entah mengapa kata-katanya menguap di lidah begitu mulai terbentuk, lantas berbaur dengan udara kosong.

Kei berdeham, keningnya berkerut. "Jadi kau datang hanya untuk ini? Memegang tanganku?"

"E-Eh?! Bukan—maksudku—tentu saja bukan, kan?"

"… Kenapa malah _kau_ yang bertanya balik?" Di luar keinginannya, Kei reflek tertawa geli. Sebelum Yamaguchi memutuskan untuk melepaskan gamitan itu, Kei mengulurkan tangan tanpa aba-aba, menggenggam telapak Yamaguchi dengan kesemua jemari, berhati-hati agar gerakan tersebut tak mengusik lukanya. Ini memalukan, semakin sulit untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja sekarang. Kei bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Yamaguchi akan selamanya menciptakan efek seperti ini pada diri Kei: kegugupan yang tak habis-habis, sedekat apapun hubungan mereka, seterbiasa apapun ia dengan keberadaan Yamaguchi di sisinya.

Setidaknya bukan ia yang bertingkah memalukan sendirian. Wajah Yamaguchi memerah sampai ke daun telinga, dan Kei ingin terus memandangi pemuda tersebut selama yang ia bisa.

"Uh. Mungkin kau memang benar? Itu salah satu alasan aku datang." Yamaguchi bergumam, kemudian mendongak, melihat jam dinding, memperhatikan jarumnya yang berdetak. Senyum samar terulas di bibirnya. "Tapi… aku menyusulmu bukan karena ingin menggenggam tanganmu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendengarnya. Semua, yang kau katakan pada Akiteru- _kun_."

"… Oh." Kei menanggapi dengan gumam tak peduli, tak tahu apa yang bisa dibilang penting dari obrolannya dan Akiteru di luar lapangan. _Hanya karena itu?_ Ia melempar lirikan bingung pada Yamaguchi, pemuda yang kini terlihat gamang, seolah ada teka-teki rumit yang sedang berusaha Yamaguchi pecahkan di dalam kepala. "Tidak ada yang penting dari obrolan itu, Yamaguchi."

Dan setelah itu, semuanya berlangsung dalam fragmen demi fragmen yang sulit diikuti. Satu waktu mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan tangan saling mengenggenggam, tetapi pada detik berikutnya, Yamaguchi menariknya mendekat. Sentakan kasar. Punggung Kei tertekuk, napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ujung hidung berbenturan lewat momentum yang sedikit menyakitkan. Bibir mereka, kemudian, bersentuhan.

Ciuman itu dimulai oleh Yamaguchi, tak lembut sama sekali, tak seperti biasanya.

Kei nyaris-nyaris bisa merasakan kegusaran pemuda tersebut di bibirnya sendiri, begitu mentah dan sukar diterjemahkan, dan ia—ia tak memiliki alasan untuk _tidak membalas_. Kedua tangan Yamaguchi berpindah, kini memegang masing-masing pundak Kei, sementara satu lengannya sendiri bergerak melingkari pinggang kurus Yamaguchi, membawanya mendekat, lebih dekat, merapat hingga ia barangkali akan bisa merasakan detak jantung pemuda tersebut di dadanya sendiri. Lewat satu gerakan ringkas Yamaguchi kemudian berpindah ke pangkuannya, menumpukan seluruh bobot tubuh pada tubuh Kei, dan ciuman itu tak kunjung terputus. Penuh urgensi. Sulit untuk berpikir jernih ketika napas Yamaguchi menjadi satu dengan napasnya; jemari Yamaguchi menelusuri pipi Kei, setiap gerakan dan setiap sapuan ibu jari mematrikan jejak hangat di sana, membuat kulitnya makin memanas.

Mata Kei terpejam. Kacamatanya sedikit miring dan terasa menekan di tulang hidungnya, tetapi Kei belum ingin memedulikan itu.

"Aku mendengarmu." Yamaguchi bergumam di bibirnya, separuh terengah. Kedua telapak tangan pemuda itu menangkup sisi pipi Kei, kening mereka bersentuhan. "Semua yang kau katakan pada Akiteru- _kun_."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kei berbisik, menyadari kacamatanya sedikit berembun. Ia masih kesulitan mengatur napas sehingga tak banyak berbicara, kendati bukan berarti rasa penasarannya mendadak enyah. Ketika Kei mengamati Yamaguchi, ia melihat pemuda itu menggigit ujung bibir, mata Yamaguchi memicing dan ada seberkas emosi yang melintas di sana. Entah itu kebimbangan, atau keresahan yang sulit diungkapkan ke dalam kata-kata, Kei tidak tahu.

"Apa kau akan marah, jika aku ingin kau berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu?" Yamaguchi bergumam ragu, jemari mengusap kulit dekat pelupuk mata Kei. "Kau tidak pernah tidak berguna. Keberadaanmu penting untuk tim kita, kau bermain bagus sekali hari ini."

Saat itu Kei tak berkedip, berusaha mencerna apa yang ia dengar, walau ia tahu bahwa ia tak perlu berusaha keras untuk memahami maksud dari kata-kata Yamaguchi. Wajahnya memanas dengan terlambat, dan itu membuat Kei mengalihkan tatapan dari mata Yamaguchi.

"… Kau marah karena itu?" Ia bertanya tanpa pikir panjang. Tangannya yang tidak terluka mengeratkan rengkuhan pada pinggang kekasihnya itu. "Karena yang kukatakan? ' _Meski aku hidup pun, di saat-saat penting aku toh tidak berguna_ '?"

"Sedikit."

" _Sedikit_." Kei mengimitasi nada bicara Yamaguchi, tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. "Mustahil hanya 'sedikit'. Kau tak pernah menciumku sampai seperti itu."

Ketika pada akhirnya wajah Yamaguchi turut merona, Kei mengizinkan dirinya terkekeh sebentar. Hanya saja, kata-kata Yamaguchi masih mengendap di kepalanya, bertahan, dan sesuatu dalam nada bicara Yamaguchi membuatnya turut khawatir. Ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi memikirkan kata-katanya lebih lama, ia tak ingin membuat Yamaguchi merasa tak nyaman, hanya karena ia gemar beromong-kosong demi menutupi apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan. _Ketidakberdayaan, keinginan untuk menang,_ _dorongan untuk berjuang lebih lama dan lebih keras dari biasanya._ Kei menghela napas, menyentuhkan ujung hidung pada hidung Yamaguchi, mengecup pelan bibir si pemuda, ciuman yang terlalu singkat sebab Yamaguchi menarik diri lebih dulu.

"… Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir seperti itu, Tsukki." Yamaguchi bergumam, jemarinya berpindah, kini mengusap tengkuk Kei perlahan. Senyumnya lembut, pipinya masih memerah. "Aku—kau—kau berguna. Kau berhasil memblokir serangan Ushijima, seperti apa yang kau katakan padaku ketika latihan dulu. Rencanamu tidak gagal, sama sekali."

"Hanya satu kali." Kei bersikeras, bibirnya kini membentuk garis rapat. "Aku baru berhasil satu kali, dalam memblokir serangannya. Bukan kontribusi yang membanggakan."

"Tapi pertandingan belum berakhir." Ada determinasi pada mata Yamaguchi ketika pemuda itu menatap Kei; satu tangannya menepuk pipi Kei lewat gestur yang penuh afeksi, hingga kemudian Yamaguchi mengecup pipinya. Perlahan, lembut. Kei terlalu canggung untuk bersuara tatkala ia melihat Yamaguchi melebarkan senyum, hanya dapat berharap wajahnya bisa berhenti memerah sesegera mungkin. "Kau akan kembali ke lapangan, kan? Sebentar lagi?"

Tiga menit. Ia teringat dengan janji Yamaguchi, dan reflek Kei terkekeh ketika sadar bahwa 'tiga menit' tersebut sudah lama berlalu. Yamaguchi barangkali sama-sama telah menyadarinya, dan kini pemuda itu sudah berdiri kembali di hadapan Kei, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang belakangan terasa familiar. Penuh rasa sayang, jenis tatapan yang selalu membuat Kei ingin segera menciumnya.

Ia mengepalkan sebelah tangan, mengabaikan rasa panas yang mulai merayap ke daun telinga.

"Kalau nanti jariku terluka lagi," ia mengalihkan tatapan, merasa ketenangannya bisa kembali jika ia berhenti memandangi Yamaguchi. "Aku mau kau yang membalutnya."

Saat itu, Yamaguchi tertawa. Tawa yang membuat matanya menyipit, tawa yang Kei sukai. "Manja sekali, Tsukki."

"Apanya?" Balasannya payah, ia tidak bisa memikirkan sanggahan lainnya sebab ia tahu Yamaguchi lah yang benar. Di hadapannya, pemuda itu kini tersenyum lebar sekali; Yamaguchi lalu meraih tangan Kei yang terluka lewat gerakan hati-hati, mengecup punggung tangannya yang tengah terkepal, mata Yamaguchi terpejam ketika melakukannya. Mungkin, sampai selamanya, ia takkan pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yamaguchi _. Tidak seluruhnya_. Kei berusaha meredam senyumnya yang nyaris melebar, dan ia yakin upayanya tak betul-betul berhasil.

"Tsukki? Pelatih Ukai akan memarahiku kalau aku pergi lebih lama dari ini."

Suara Yamaguchi mengalihkannya lagi. Kei hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ada sedikit ketidakrelaan ketika ia merasakan Yamaguchi melepaskan genggaman tangan. Sejenak mereka hanya bertukar tatap, Yamaguchi tersenyum selagi Kei berlama-lama memandangi mata cokelat tua si pemuda.

"Percayalah padaku, ya? Aku—um, aku akan berusaha mengulur waktu sampai kau bisa turun kembali ke pertandingan. Y-Yah, kau tahu aku tidak _seberguna itu_ , tapi kupikir… aku akan berusaha."

Kei tak berkedip. Ada yang terasa menghangat di rongga dadanya dan ia menyalahkan Yamaguchi atas seluruh reaksi ganjil yang kini dirinya rasakan. Diperhatikannya Yamaguchi yang melambaikan tangan padanya, cengiran lebar Yamaguchi terlihat sedikit dipaksakan, sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan Yamaguchi untuk meredam ketegangan, tetapi determinasi yang terpancar pada mata Yamaguchi nampak lebih nyata dari apapun, begitu menular. Mereka tidak lagi membutuhkan kata-kata untuk tahu bahwa tak ada salahnya berjuang sedikit lebih lama. Kei ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya melangkah keluar dari zona amannya, sekali ini saja ia ingin mencoba berlari lebih cepat dari biasa dan berusaha menyamakan irama dengan teman-teman satu tim mereka. _Karasuno_ ; tim yang ia inginkan sejak lama, bukan? Kei meremas bagian tepi seprai dengan tangannya yang terluka, untuk sekian detik yang singkat ia lupa dengan rasa sakit di antara jemarinya.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Tukasan Kei membuat Yamaguchi berbalik dengan terburu-buru, jemari pemuda itu membeku di atas gagang pintu. Yamaguchi terkesiap, bibirnya menganga, dan Kei tertawa tatkala mendapati wajah Yamaguchi yang kini merah padam. Reaksi yang baginya konyol dan tak tepat, tetapi tetap berhasil membuat keragu-raguan di pundak Kei menghilang sebagian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

( **a/n:** Halo lagi, semua! Saya dateng lagi nih (setelah sekian lama, karena kemarin sempet sakit agak lama dan ditelen kesibukan irw, oTL) bawa fic one-shot yang direquest sama mbak Anne_Garbo dan Tessa18 di facebook, intinya sih ficnya ambil timeline waktu pertandingan Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa, tsukki-centered, semoga fluffnya memuaskan (?) ya, ehehe :'') ditunggu lho feedbacknya, soalnya komen dan review kalian lah yang selama ini bikin saya semangat nulis terus :''D terima kasih telah membaca!)


End file.
